


【南朝梁】落簪

by wasteland200720



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, Northern and Southern Dynasties
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 采莲南塘秋，莲花过人头。低头弄莲子，莲子清如水。置莲怀袖中，莲心彻底红。
Relationships: Wang Lingbin/Xiao Gang
Kudos: 1
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【南朝梁】落簪

侯景的士兵以嚣张舔舐的火和刀剑攻破台城的前一夜，王灵宾枕于萧纲的膝头却始终难以入睡。她的双眼透过因水瘟不治而黄浊混沌的瞳眸望向她丈夫遣来的持烛侍女手中飘摆未定、倒映庞大宫室影子的憧憧火光，与萎靡诡香的玉兰气味混合，凝为他们衣袂上落的些许尘埃。她说热，便看见轻薄罗扇后扑闪隐曜的荧光，她抬眼望向被湖东莲舟绊住衣角的晋安王温存轻抚她的鬓角，她依然能看到涉马江沙畔眼波如翠的年轻王子，那时风雨如晦的命诰尚未到临他们肩头，她不过是显赫贵族的女儿，为藆洲同舟抛莲子而窃喜。  
鲂鱼赪尾，王室如毁。她听见她的丈夫忽然说道，在她耳畔遗留悲响的叹息。六通，王灵宾在他膝头握住他柔软如荑穗的双手，她在他低垂眸光的反射里望见城破时冶艳似江鲂尾端一抹刺眼血红的冲天火光；未折条枚，惄如调饥，怎么能述破鼎之辞呢？但她与她的丈夫都知晓天下失范鼎颓乱流的本源，他们不同于端坐在建康宫或匿身于净居殿的皇帝，他曾经历过的亡国并非切肤。她仅能记起年少时母亲重复过的家族荣光，你的祖父；她那时是未及笈的少女，轻鬓学浮云样拟起，双娥似初月般垂拢，都易散且转瞬；你的祖父是南昌县公，前朝的礼仪诏策，皆出其手。她母亲为她佩上一朵烟紫木槿，她望向铜镜中颜如舜华的面庞。王灵宾从没有见过祖父南昌县公，前朝往事烟消云散于朝开暮凋的发间王蒸，她收拢衣袖，坐上步辇去见宫室内与她祖父无干的新王朝的主人，那时是旧日壬辰。  
我的祖父是南昌县公，我身上流淌着他的血。她内心的话语发出坚脆的声响，令她倏然放开她丈夫的手。她踱步过的巨大宫室和悄然皎白的月曾被泼上过禅代甘冽清澈的影子，她苟且贪安的岁月无非寄身于尚未来得及清扫的狼藉和遍地的琉璃碎片内，这令她汗流浃背。萧纲惊异地望见自己卧病且虚弱的妻子从他膝头直起身来，挺直脊梁骨抵触依旧清澈的目光，帝乡不可期，无非轻鬓双娥染霜或朝开暮凋之际。只是可惜我们的孙辈，她对他说，他们都要因寇乱而过早成人。  
自她年幼时家里人便说她早而夙慧，十岁时道途有算命先生说她难得的富贵命，她父亲便找来画师为她隔帘描摹。他说她像她祖父，如果她愿意，也可以像祖父一样栖身羽陵通读经史做女博士。于是她嫁与年轻昳丽的晋安王，琅琊王和兰陵萧，两道同心结由执素绢团扇和握宝剑的手系成。她不过是在台城上远隔烟柳和波渺望了一眼同兄弟们行丽事的杏红单衫的男子，而他恰巧抬头看见了她。他父亲向她保证的治经做女师的诺言终究没有兑现，她从一处庇护迁徙到另一处看似牢不可破的羽翼下，将木槿换作黄金钗篦。有时深夜她问她丈夫关于她祖父南昌县公的事，他便为她讲道听途说来的传闻与世人皆知的荣宠，像曲柄琵琶弦婉转拨出的些许曲调，他们都没有见过她的祖父。  
她尽力窥探碍于身份及身份之便无法企及的前朝旧事。她曾在登高摄山时瞥见过与她同辈的吴兴太守，风神洒落雍容闲雅的萧景阳在她绛紫的垂纬外施施而拜，说他近来在修史。他是唯一能向笃信梵宗的皇帝说些鬼神皆灭的胡言乱语却惹他发笑的人，她看见他登临高台时振翅飘飞的罗带和如同由水下观照柔白根茎和珀色枯荷斑叶般清晰澄澈的眼眸，他由风鼓起的衣袍浸满绚丽枯萎的淡薄日色，并蒂复蕊的莲由淤泥中拔地，姬人复述的他口中的西洲曲由雏雁衔花略过湖波翠屏而来，终于停驻在春宫里她的廊下。南昌县公去世那年萧景阳出生了，她无端认定，若萧景阳是这样的，那她的祖父也必然是这样的。  
他没有机会为她讲述南昌县公的轶事，风动春朝月明秋夜般的萧景阳比她更早西辞鸡啼春晓，盘桓衣带如步履轻云，带走她拂帘翩然窥见的身影。她日复一日地浣花观书礼佛秉烛，在莲舟或朱楼她常问自己，祖父是什么样的；既然不同于她以为的轻艳荡然，难道是像她父亲或是她见过的任何身出士族的兄弟一样同蜡乏味吗？  
那时她正怀着仁靖，不便参与女眷们时常的荡舟玩乐，想搬到同泰寺去居住却始终没有成行。临盆前几日陈淑媛来看望她，同时领来一位老妇，说是极会教人生产；她笑话说早有过仁宗，自己怎样也不会再如惊恐的新妇，但留下了那老妇。有时午后她腰酸力乏，被人搀扶着倚靠在瘫垫上，却感到由心口起的烦闷火气；她说要到廊院里闲逛，揉蓝衫裙的侍女持扇轻拂她发端蜜蜂，替她整理歪斜的绦环，她的眼睛望向铜剥离绿锈的枯槁菰茨和摇落池中的西风残荷，沉静的褐色秋水映照出她的素容，她摘取空心败落的莲房。她的衣摆落入水中，遥想起曾经在池畔有过的午睡，那是她未曾告诉父母的隐秘。她钗环散落地被男子好奇地唤醒，来人暗绿羼杂金斑般耀眼的瞳眸望着她，手中持着一株刚摘下的芙蓉。她感到窘迫，猜不及少年的身份，却听见他称赞她透心红如莲子的裙裾。王灵宾巧笑，双瞳剪水，藕色均匀的手臂垂下鹅黄的宫绦。而后她握着他赠予的芙蓉匆匆跑过落雨的屋檐，不敢让她母亲看到，便只能遗憾地将萧纲的礼物抛入池中。如今她伸手去触摸涟漪，想寻觅多年前花的枯枝，却看见如镜的水下默然卧着一支白玉的簪，游鱼和腐草盘绕其上。  
她俯身从水中拾起玉簪，看它在手心遗留血痕般的虹光。她原本疑心是自己或是宫中女官落下的，此刻才发觉是男人用来束发的冠簪。而此时原本身侧的侍女都消失，那老妇突然出现在她身后，说这是南昌县公的遗物。她惊诧地回头望着她，不由地握紧手中之物；你怎么知道？她仔细打量她，却发觉她虽鹤发欲坠但面庞仍焕发荣采，像擎着荷叶的雍容女长史。她绝不能被称为老妪，但依旧年纪较长。  
她是前朝宫内的旧人。她曾经同她一般撑莲舟唱着清越飘扬的子夜歌荡过玄武湖的藕荷惊鹭，或是为室内高悬照亮棋弈的芳树添加烛油扫除灯花，她曾经隔着帷幕见过南昌县公。她记得先帝喜爱伎乐，但南昌县公却在众臣演奏时跪背诗书。那你有看到他的面容吗？王灵宾问道；她点头，她是从不敢在王公显贵前抬眼的，只有一日，同样是落雨且芭蕉摇震的午后，她在庭前清扫芜杂的春日残花，鲜丽浓稠的雾后走出赤袍的男人，她并不认识他，而他轻声有礼地问她含章殿的位置，她指给他看。几刻时辰后她又在紫藤开遍的廊下看见了他，他手中原本握住的白玉簪悄然滑落池中，惊起泛泛往昔的波痕。暮水中的远山看朱成碧，她窥见了一刻他袒露的心绪。后来她便守着这一池从未结冰的春水望见其中枯荣交替的岁月，广陵红的花蕊堕入深渊，大朵火焰般的流星划过千里河川，身披乌衣的孤鸿衔走她安放鬓间的韶华。她以为南昌县公的发簪会化为一截白嫩脆生的莲藕或菰蒲的尾羽，但直到这座庞大宫室易主，他都没有变过。  
因此她的祖父并非萧景阳，也不同于她丈夫，更不是她的父亲兄长。她望着手中如宝剑般锋利、几欲将她割裂的白玉簪，此刻真的绽出奇异的垂虹。他只活了短暂的三十八年，比更为瞬息的前朝要长，却比她日夜颠倒时的臆测更惊艳，较电光流火还超绝。他胜过她临湖观赏过的一切焰火盛典--那些焰火曾爆裂在沉静的河流上，与河水粼粼起皱的倒映互相缱绻，而后星星的碎屑坠入湖水和莲叶。她倚门而望，终于看见薄暮中稀落门庭前的祖父。他并非什么也没遗留给她，如今他们是旧相识了。  
此时王灵宾同她的丈夫端坐在鸡鸣不已风雨欲来的东宫内，她像任何一个熟识歌谣的南国女孩一样以取出袖中水红莲子的姿态拿来她祖父的白玉簪，她的怀袖内依旧遗留着芙蓉的清香。她散发，再用南昌县公的簪盘起头发，她闭上眼睛，留在瞳膜上的是某日午后误入芦花并搁浅的灰鹤。王灵宾死于城破前夜，她同她的祖父都死在三十八岁。灰鹤褪尽羽睫，银顶细骨间仅遗素练，悲声碎玉。


End file.
